Bridget Baine
Bridget Baine Biography Bridget's parents were going through a kind of midlife crisis when she was born. They wanted to travel the world while they still could, and almost as soon as the couple landed in Dublin, Ireland, Bridget's mom went into labor. Bridget was born into this world at the exact moment the sun began to rise. Her name popped into her mom's head almost immediately after. The main doctor still doesn't know how his shirt sleeve got a small burn mark on it throughout Briget's birth. She was their second child. The first, a seven year old boy named Ray, was left back at home in Arizona with his aunt and uncle while his parents traveled the world. After Bridget was born, though, her parent's cut their travels short and immediately headed back home. The first few months of Bridget's life went by without much incident. Her parents did happen to notice that she was the most content outside in the sun, though. When Bridget started to become more active, her parents and big brother started to notice small burn marks appearing more and more often. They were in her baby bed, on her clothes and blankets. No one knew where they were coming from, but Bridget never seemed to be harmed and for that they were grateful. It went on like this for quite some time until she started walking a little after Bridget turned one. That's when the burn marks got bigger and some toys started to melt a little. Her family had no idea what could possibly be happening. As she grew up other strange things started to happen as well. Things like Bridget putting together her brother's computer desk when she was seven, or how lit candles would go out under her gaze at age nine. It was when she hit puberty that her mom walked in on Bridget making the flame from a lighter grow and move in ways that shouldn't be possible. Her mom was terrified, but not of her daughter's strange abilities. She was scared for Bridget, thinking she'd never fit into society or even high school doing such things. And it was obvious to her the Bridget wasn't willing to hide what she could do after talking with her about it. It came as a huge relief to her mom when Bridget went to Pantheon and fit right in. Her sophomore year, she finally showed her dad some of what she could do. He claimed to only be upset about being the last one to find out since her brother had figured out what was going on with his sister way earlier. It's obvious that Bridget's abilities make her dad a little uneasy though. Bridget stays in contact with her family as much as she can, and goes to visit occasionally. She stays very close to her brother, constantly calling him to tell him what goes on while she's at school. His interest in Bridget's abilities and life is one of the things that keeps her happy and sane in such a crazy place. Pre-Pantheon Coming soon... Joining Pantheon Academy Coming soon... School life Coming soon... Pandora Crisis Coming soon... Gravely Overpowered Send on Coming soon... Malice Coming soon... Powers and abilities Fire Manipulation Water Manipulation Relationships Romantic Interests Inner Circle Etymology Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Nature-based Power Category:Junior